Items and Moves
by Fuyu Tatsu
Summary: May and Steven, a series of drabbles in no particular order. With a nosy Wallace in the wings.
1. Chapter 1

Items and Moves

FT: A Steven/May fanfic, because the idea was too good to pass up. These are stand-alone shots, and don't happen in any particular order.

Rating: Teen. Some curse words, and some sexual humor from Wallace.

Wallace: WHHAAT?! –,OAO- You make it sound like I'm a pervert!

FT: Shut up. Enjoy dear readers!

Cleanse Tag- When the old woman handed her the white slip of parchment, May felt a certain sense of bitter irony.

Everstone- It was useless, in nearly every sense of the word, but he kept it nonetheless; because for a short time, it had traveled with her.

Letter- May cringed as she handed the letter to him, it's damp, crinkled, and dingy appearance a very far cry from the clean and crisp envelope this mans' father had handed to her.

Steven smirked at its' appearance. It was –would be- a slap in the face to his perfectionist father.

Magma Emblem- He hated it. The gold disk etched with the symbol of people trying to do their part to wreak hell on earth. It represented the possibility of things going horribly wrong. It meant loss. May curled close to him, and he felt his muscles unknot. He still hated it, but her being here meant none of those things symbolized by the disk had come to pass. That for now, everything he knew and loved was safe.

Running Shoes- Her feet were tiny. Elfin, even. Perfectly made for climbing mountains with sure-footed ease, and running long distances without tripping. It was surprising to see her without them, cooling her toes in the water. Her shoes were just out of reach, on a rock. He watched for a little while before joining her, his own black shoes next to hers.

Go-Goggles- Green. Why did they have to be green? She painted over them, grey and teal, in stripes. She told him they were her favorite colors. He didn't find out until later that she was trying to match his hair and eyes.

Kings' Rock- She held it out to him, her lips curled in a shy smile, telling him that she didn't need it. That she already had a Politoad and Slowking. He didn't believe her for a second, but took it nonetheless, smiling back at her.

Repel- Those repels never worked. Pokémon followed her wherever she went, just out of reach of the scent. So she resolved to use them in his house instead, keeping away unwanted visitors.

Meteorite- He wanted to run his fingers across it. Dip his fingertips into the cratered surface, and feel the energy that it contained. Gloved fingers slapped his hands away, telling him that the meteor was for Professor Cosmo, not him. Jilted, he decided to occupy his itching hands with her.

Pokéball- It contained Beldum. A special one, very dear to him. For a while, she pretended it was like owning a piece of him. His heart. Turned out she wasn't too far from the truth.

Metal Coat- Gag gift or not, he kept it on his desk; within easy reach. When the stress got too much, he would roll it between his callused palms and pretend he could feel her gentle warmth emanating from it.

Mental Herb- Wallace said he needed it, because he was losing focus. Steven laughed out loud with his friend, but mentally corrected his closest friend. It was an addiction, not a mental distraction. He craved her more than anything, and felt as if he was going into tremors if he didn't see her or touch her.

Super Rod- He would swim, she would fish. He'd tug the lure, she'd hook his swimming trucks and pull them off. After that, depended on their mood.

Pecha Berry- it took him only one time to realize that she was the better pie-maker. That was, of course, _after_ she had called the fire department.

Escape Rope- _Running from your- our- emotions is futile at the best. Love is nothing like a cave, and Escape Ropes can't help us._ The note was heavily crumpled, and she read and re-read it several times before she set out for Mossdeep City.

Itemfinder- He was the old fashioned spelunker. She cheated and used an Itemfinder.

Nevermeltice- She believed her eyes were like chunks of Nevermeltice. Steven didn't think so.

Star Piece- She was certain that he would love it, it's four-pointed shape and celestial coloring sure to make an impression on him. But the right moment never seemed to come.

Silk Scarf- It was scrumptious, and contrasted beautifully against her lightly tanned skin.

Pokénav- May was one of the few people registered in his Pokénav. He programmed it so it showed her name first.

Miracle Seed- She planted it with his help, next to the house they shared in Mossdeep. Later, he would tell her (and their children, and their grandchildren, and even their great-grandchildren if they were blessed enough) that it was like their love. Enduring, everlasting, and full of life.

Blackglasses- She made a Red Light/Green Light game of it, raising and lowering the dark shades to obscure her sight. He couldn't resist. He didn't try to.

Amulet Coin- She got it from her mother, May told him. After beating her father. And it was that mere mention of Norman (and every one after) that gave Steven pause in his advances.

Heart Scale- She hid them everywhere in his sparsely furnished house, with her name etched on them. But he only found them when Wallace was nosing about.

Stardust- _'Stardust is red, Blue Shards are-'_

"Steven, you can get me a card next Valentine's Day."

"You said you wanted something original. I'm a stone hunter, not a poet."

Master Ball- One of a kind. _Just like her._ Steven spent the next five minutes mentally beating himself up for thinking something so corny.

Attract- "Steven used Attract! May is hopelessly in love!"

"WALLACE!"

Sing- _"He's got the moves like Jaggert, he's got the moves like Jaggert, he's got the mo-o-o-ooves-"_

"Sidney, if you want to keep what is left of your hair, you will shut up now." May interrupted the red-haired man, as he stood swaying his hips to the sounds of Steven and Wallace arguing in the next room.

Aurora Ticket- She was far away, on an island where few have access to, to try and capture legends few had heard of, let alone seen. He was waiting, in a cold house that seemed far too big, for her to return.

Dive Ball- he was expecting a Water Type. She let out a Medicham.

Liechi Berry- She had vanished, for months on end, making everyone who knew her sick with worry. She showed up, safe and sound with a Wynaut and the sea berry on his doorstep. He took her into his arms, relieved beyond words.

"Aww… did you miss me that much?"

"More."

Secret Power- They built a den, one that was neither here nor there. Far enough away to be overlooked, and utterly private. It was a relief, a sanctuary. Until Steven noticed Wallace trying to track him to it when he and May agreed to meet there. So they built several to confuse the man.

Fly- The screams of 'it's too dangerous' fell on deaf ears. Wallace tried to stop him, but when the aqua-haired man locked eyes with his friend, he let him go. He found May, shivering and drenched to the skin, on a sandbar that was crumbling fast. He landed and held her close to his frame, trying to convince his brain that she was real. She was crying, relived to see a familiar face, or that she was absolutely terrified of what she had gotten involved in. He didn't care.

Surf- He swam daily, it was something almost every Mossdeep resident did. May didn't swim. She surfed atop a Wailmer, clinging to the Pokémon. He decided to change that.

Destiny Bond- He was drawn to her, like the silk spun by a Spinark to draw a bug in. He would stay in one place, and she would appear, as if summoned. Beckoned by the crook of a finger, a whisper in the wind. Both danced away when they became too close, like two Plusle trying to curl next to each other. But those dances started drifting farther away, and he would come close to stepping over that one boundary that parted them. One day, it felt like a breath of destiny when they finally eliminated it, binding them closer together than anything. A bond that couldn't be cut.

Protect- Wallace was a dead man. Steven chucked the box of green colored packages at the wall, the note with them. The pink paper fluttered to the floor, it's message landing face up.

_Protect your Weenie! XOXO,_

_Wallace 3_

Reflect- He merely reflected her good nature, her generosity. Like the moon reflecting the sunlight. He didn't mind.

"Is that because you call her your own personal sun?" Wallace asked. He didn't duck the thrown cup in time.

Lovely Kiss- he kissed her eyelids, her forehead, and her nose. His lips brushed her cheeks, then her lips. She giggled at his attempt to lull her to sleep, but returned every single one.

Red (Blue) Orb- 'The sight of the two of them together… it is somehow soothing' the old woman's words echoed back to him softly. He watched silently as she returned the orb to its place, restoring the fractured balance, and turned back to join him.

FT: Well? Didja like? Should I keep going?

Wallace: Yes! I want to interrupt something steamy!

FT: Nobody was talking to you. This is a Teen story, so there aren't any sex scenes.

Wallace: (TT^TT) you're so mean…

FT: Shut it or I'll tell Steven you're hiding in my closet.

Wallace: Yeah right.

FT: -picks up phone and begins dialing-

Wallace: NO! WAIT! I'M SORRY! DON'T CALL HIM!

FT: Good boy. –Hangs up phone- Please r&r!

-Door opens-

Steven: Hey, I came over to drop off that Dawn Stone you asked me to—WALLACE!

Wallace: -Running for his life-


	2. Chapter 2

Items and Moves part 2

FT: Hey there! I thought that this should continue, simply because there is a lot of good material here (in the game). I'm including all the gym leaders and elite four in Hoenn, because I think it's funny.

Wallace: Interrupt something steamy plz?

FT: No. This is still Teen… aw, what the heck. Kissing isn't rated R.

Wallace: Pft! considering your other work?

FT: Shut up or I'll rip out the stiches Steven put you in.

Wallace: -OAO-

FT: Enjoy lovelies!

False swipe- She was messing with him, holding just enough back to drive him crazy. Weakening his defenses, edging closer to a point where he had to throw in all or nothing. She smiled at him, and it was like a False Swipe to his heart.

Overheat- it was dizzyingly warm. His lips met hers in a heated kiss, pulling her closer than he would have ever dared to in recent months, feeling her rise up on her toes to meet his lips properly. It was getting too warm, almost boiling in the quiet room they found themselves in. he started to fumble with the edge of her shirt and—

"STEVEN! I FOUND YOU!" Wallace cheered, slamming open the door, interrupting the overheated moment.

Fluffy Tail- She was dressed as a Skitty, with a Fluffy Tail hooked as a belt around her hips to hang over her pink skirt and chime softly as she moved. Steven felt as if he was sticking out, dressed as a very posh looking Skarmory, his grey and red suit contrasting perfectly to her pink and white. He suspected it was on purpose, considering the snickers issuing forth from Wallace and Sidney. He hated costume parties.

Durin Berry- it was the stupidest contest he had ever let himself be pulled into (but then again, he had been drinking a little, so his judgment wasn't all that clear, so _maybe_ this wasn't as stupid as he thought). Who could eat a raw Durin Berry the fastest? He stood in one corner, trying not to heave as the taste hit his system, with May close behind. He mentally added this crime to Wallace's growing list of pathetic hook-up attempts.

PP Max- "PP Max…Too bad it doesn't work on people. Imagine what it could do." Brawly laughed as Wallace waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Steven.

"You aren't my type dear. You're too old and too vain." Steven shot back, making several of the adult men fall over laughing.

"Oh, that's right, you like them young." Wallace mock-growled. Norman straightened, and Steven took this as a warning that was directed at him.

"Not too young. I like them at the age where I can leave them alone for a few minutes and they won't pine away. I stopped babysitting for a reason." Steven shrugged, and saw May bite her lower lip out of the corner of his eye, trying very hard not to laugh. Norman relaxed, and Wallace knew better than to try and bait his best friend again.

HP Up- _'You might need this'_

Steven crumpled the note and slipped the HP Up into May's bag. Even on his wedding night, Wallace never ceased to cause problems.

Moon Stone- It was a pitch black beauty, with a single hairline crack down its center. He handed her a perfect one, smooth along its many planes. She never understood why, until she noticed every stone he had in his home was imperfect.

Fire Stone- He compared her nature to a Fire Stone, brightly burning and passionate, smoldering even in the damp moments where pride and honor were nearly damaged beyond repair.

Water Stone- She told Brendan that Steven was like water, cool and level-headed even in the most perilous of times where some sanity was needed. He was like a stone, strong and enduring. Together, she reasoned, he was a Water Stone. Brendan laughed at it, but Professor Birch interrupted say that she was –marginally- right.

Carbos- She ran nearly everywhere, her high-tech sneakers letting her cover ground at a staggering rate, and made it seem as if she lived off of Carboses. Steven knew it to be otherwise, considering her easy-going nature, but it was still shocking.

Devon Scope- He needed to get rid of it. Wallace was being a pervert (again), and he found that the device would be safer with May then it would ever be with him. Famous last words. Wallace found it anyways.

Iron- He had a will of iron, and he was often teased for his highly defensive reactions to a certain brunette champion-to-be.

"You do know that Iron is meant for Pokémon… right?" Wallace asked slyly, as he slid a bottle over to his oldest friend. The bottle returned violently.

(Wallace: -OAO, - Why do I keep getting beat up?

FT: Because Steven is wound tighter than a spring, and as his oldest and dearest friend,

You became his punching bag. Now shut up.)

Acro Bike- She popped wheelies, jumped about, and performed numerous tricks on the bendy bike. Steven just watched with the intensity of someone who had never seen anything like it.

Mach Bike- She sped up sandy slopes, across weak ground, whipping around hairpin turns that would have him littering the ground with his food if he it at tried that same speed, so he contented himself to walk around while she rode. It was better that way.

Leaf Stone- The leaf within it was perfect, rich and green. The stone was cracked, riddled with tiny faults. He found it resting on his desk, in the exact spot where he left his Beldum for her, as if it were a thank you present. He added it to the collection, with a tiny card. She noticed it when she came back, and she smiled.

Wailmer Pail- She held it steady, waiting for Steven to inhale for this to work. A swift jerk of her wrist and the contents of the watering can were up-ended onto the sleeping Champ's head, the metal clattering on the floor, and her high-tailing out the door, an incoherent roar of rage following.

Curse- it was a curse. She smiled one time, and even though she wore her heart on her sleeve, the memory of that smile would return occasionally to stab him in the heart. It hurt so good, and he didn't want it to stop.

Cut- the barriers between them became fewer and fewer as time went on. Their ages became a footnote, their jobs were just that, and her father finally relented to their relationship. He still had one barrier left to cut down, and they would finally be free.

Sun Stone- she would never use it, she decided. It held too many bad memories of what happened at the Space Center. Steven took it, and cast it into the sea, saying that some memories were indeed too terrible to re-visit. Even though they won, it had done significant damage to them both.

Flash- it was her smile that lit up his heart. She illuminated the dark, shadowy and cracked places he carried, and loved him nonetheless. It was painful at first, but her light dimmed that pain, making him feel human again. He wanted more of her touch, her smile, her very being to purge away the darkness he carried. She granted that wish without him ever asking, another smile flashed at him.

Roll-out- Steven wanted to evade the piercing questions and knowing looks cast at him by every Gym-Leader and Elite Four member around, to dash out the door and never be seen again. Roll his problems away under the bed, letting them collect dust. But fate was a cruel mistress, and every time he tried to roll those problems away, the bigger they became. It got worse when May was mentioned, his heart feeling like it was going to leap out of his chest and roll after her.

Rock Smash- She was haunted by the memory of a quick smile in a dim cave. It was breaking her, breaking her resolve, her will. Smashing it as if it were crack-riddled rocks. She hated it, but craved it all the more.

Strength- it took a stronger man (or woman) than May to admit that she missed Steven tremendously. She helped her Zangoose push another boulder out of her way, and hoped to beat herself into that strength she lacked.

Dive- he wasn't a particular fan of being underwater, but May made it tolerable.

Waterfall- She surged up the waterfall cutting Evergrande City off from the rest of Hoenn, and almost smelled victory on the salt-laden air.

Stone Badge- She had one badge under her belt, and she stepped off the pier in Dewford to deliver a letter that would change her life. But she just didn't know it yet.

Knuckle Badge- Brawley was whining about something, so Steven let him babble for an hour before asking what had happened. The same spitfire little girl he met earlier had utterly demolished Brawley.

"She's that good?"

"I'm tellin' ya man, don't ever battle that Ralts of hers… it's a monster!"

Steven felt his pulse race in excitement. The Spitfire girl, May, seemed to have some type of potential yet unseen. He couldn't wait.

Dynamo Badge- May hung around after she beat Wattson, and overheard him talking to somebody named Steven. Her heart skipped a beat. Surely it wasn't Steven Stone… was it?

Heat Badge- Four Gyms –who knew Flannery would be so easy to beat? - under her belt, May looked about the empty cavern with longing. It had been ages since she had seen the silver haired man in here, a sole dingy lantern lighting the room. She sighed, and stood, letting her legs stretch before she headed off to face her father.

Balance Badge- After beating her father and being dragged to Wally's place (where she received the highly useful Surf HM); She had almost flew out the door when the television showed a soft blur of silver hair gracing the gentle slope of dark-clad shoulders in Rustboro. When she arrived there, however, the man was gone, vanishing around the Fortree area.

Feather Badge- Winona defeated, May left Fortree and she saw him standing on the bridge between Lilycove and Fortree, as if he was expecting somebody. When the hollow thuds of her footfalls reached his ears, his face broke into a radiant grin. It was a brief meeting, but May felt lighter than she had in ages, almost as if the Feather Badge had given her wings on her feet.

Mind Badge- Steven lived here. She could feel it in the air, the way her bones seemed to shiver. She was directed to his house, an empty place that had an air of disuse hanging about. Tate and Liza teased her about a special someone on the island, and May felt the distinct (and uncomfortable) notion that they knew she had been more focused on Steven than she had on battling the twins.

Rain Badge- she had gained her final seal of excellence from the Gym Leaders, Wallace bowing elegantly at the waist and personally guiding her to a room where a surprise awaited her.

"Play nice now you two!" He cooed, with a coy wink directed at the tousled head of Steven (who had been sleeping on the couch, his neat shirt partly open), who gave a half-hearted glare as he pushed himself into a sitting position to face her properly.

"Congratulations. You'll be facing the Elite Four now." He told her, a slow smile spreading across his face. May didn't know why, but Steven felt is heart hammer. She was finally coming to him; to see if all that time ago, in a dim chamber in the back of a crumbling cave, were the first felt the stirrings of a challenge.

(FT: Ran out of items and moves, from this point on, I'm using people.

Wallace: she's just lazy. Don't let her fool you.

-A swift, painful kick delivered to the bum of a certain blue-haired playboy-

Wallace: AH! NOT YOU TOO!)

Roxanne- May stood with a defiant look on her face, and Roxanne smiled. Oh, the Champion was going to love this.

Brawley- He called Steven just as May stepped out the door, not realizing that the two had already met.

Wattson- Steven was in another cave, perched precariously on a cliff edge, reaching for a stone just out of range when Wattson called, telling him about a girl who wiped him out in seconds.

Flannery- It was a hazard of his job, Steven supposed, when two days after Wattson called, Flannery contacted him, hiccupping and crying about how she had been demolished by one little girl.

Norman- May watched as her father turned away from her, calling the Champion. He spoke too low for her to hear the words, but she could hear the pride dripping off his words.

Wiona- Steven parked himself outside Fortree WHEN Wiona called him (distracting him from another stone, in another cave), knowing that May would be very likely to come here first rather than try to back-track on her way to Lilycove.

Tate and Liza – Tate was the more emotionally sensitive of the two, Liza was the most logical side. But it didn't stop either of them from tracking him down after May won against them and almost, but not quite, giving him a firm dressing down for playing with fire. Fire that had a very terrifying father named Norman.

Wallace- Wallace always talked to him in teeth-decaying sweetness when he wanted something, but this diabetic, four-day sugar high, avoid-sweets-for-the-rest-of-your-life-because-of-it level of sweetness meant that Wallace wanted all the particulars. Steven promptly hung up on the man.

Sidney- the red-haired man proved to be a good loser, with a self-depreciating humor towards the world.

"Be warned shelia, the rest of the Elite Four is tougher than me, and the Champion, well, he has a penchant for not losing." He gave her a friendly wink, and let her pass.

(Wallace: why did you give the impression that Sidney is Australian?

FT: Because Aussie dudes are hot. Sidney is hot, so hotness=Aussie.

Wallace:… your logic needs a warning label)

Phoebe- The ghost user looked about ready to cry when May beat her, but let the girl past before ringing Steven.

"She's a lot stronger than she looks. She's holding back Steven."

Glacia- the Ice trainer curtsied daintily as May took down the Glalie.

"You are truly strong, my dear. The Champion is sure to have his hands full with you." The woman's smile was enigmatic, and May felt a certain dread and excitement rise up in her chest.

She was sure she had figured out who the Champion was by now, and her pulse quickened at the thought.

Drake- the weather-beaten captain tipped his hat to her.

"Only the Champ left now. Go on. Give him the fight of his life."

May nodded, and stepped through the final doorway to face a man she had fallen head-over-heels in love with.

Brendan- he came at _the_ worst possible time. May was wrapped in the arms of the Champion, and the way the man had to bend down to meet May made it clear that they _weren't_ just making friendly. He started backing up, trying not to intrude upon the moment, when his father's heavy footfalls made the two jump apart. He would have laughed, but the rapid fixing of May's shirt made it clear that their kiss was starting to go much further.

Mom- seeing her daughter again after so long made the woman sigh in relief. But seeing her daughter return safe and sound (albeit sleeping) wrapped in the arms of an attractive young man made her practically skip in place with glee. Oh, Norman would be apocalyptic when he found out, but for now, May's mother was content to let the lovebirds savor the last few moments they had with each other before the neighbors started snooping about.

FT: I think I'll stop here. Otherwise I might start repeating myself.

Wallace: LAZY!

FT: CHUCK NORRIS KICKS OF DEATH! - ︡. ⌂ .︠ -

Wallace: -O□O- Oh… f #$...

FT: Reviews are love, and Items and Moves is ovah! I'm honestly worried that I'll repeat something, so this is it.


End file.
